Finding Passion
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Hermione discovers the difference between comfort and passion in her return 7th Year at Hogwarts. Fluff. One-Shot. PWP.


**A/N: This is an entirely fluffy bit of fun that I felt the urge to write. Hope you enjoy it. It's short. It's sweet. It's unbeta'd That is all. Enjoy.**

A/N 2: I swear to you, this has not taken time away from 'Switch'. I am nearly done with the next chapter to that story, but my wonderful beta is currently out of town and will not be able to get to it for at least a week. I'm going to keep on writing and hopefully get ahead you you guys will not have to wait so long for a 'Switch' update. Thanks for your patience. 

* * *

**Finding Passion**

Hermione rolled her eyes as she listened to Lavender Brown go on and on about how 'magical' Ron's cock was. The stupid bint really thought she was getting under Hermione's skin. Perhaps a few months ago it would have. But that was before she'd experienced Ron's less than impressive cock and his ineptness in using it.

Okay, so she was being harsh. It wasn't really Ron's fault. It's not like he did anything wrong, but he certainly didn't do anything right. And perhaps that wasn't his fault either. She was just as new to sex as he had been, and it wasn't like she could ever claim there was a great deal of passion there. Their passion had peaked in Fourth Year when Ron had gone insane over a harmless date with the world's most boring conversationalist, Viktor Krum.

That fire, that passion, she'd been holding onto for years. She just _knew_ when the time came to explore her hidden desires for the man she was _destined_ to be with - it would be explosive. It wasn't. It was painful and awkward. Still, that was the first time. Expected. The ninety-nine times that followed were not much better. And in reality the sex was just a symptom of the problem. By the end of it, even looking at Ron's face made her want to vomit. Poor Ron. Honestly, at the end of the day, she had been a right bitch to him.

So, Lavender Brown was now warming his bed and Hermione couldn't care less. Actually, she was pretty happy for Ron. He'd finally stopped looking at her like a wounded puppy every time she passed him in the common room. Why the fuck had she decided to come back to Hogwarts again?

Oh yeah, her education. It was something she'd always valued above all things. That was, until recently. Thank Merlin she was naturally quick to pick things up or she'd be failing. She certainly hadn't been spending the majority of this year with her head in a book.

She smirked to herself as she overheard Lavender explain to Pavarti how Ron had a spectacular tongue. He ought to. He'd spent plenty of time fumbling around on her person trying to figure it out.

None of that bothered Hermione, however. Not when she had _much_ bigger things to occupy her time. And Merlin's tit did he occupy her time. A lot of it. While her friends and Housemates believed her to be warded up in the restricted section of the Library at all hours, they had no idea that she was really locked in the Room of Requirement, usually screaming in ecstasy with none other than former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.

It had started as a harmless fantasy. The one time she'd come while Ron rutted atop her it had been the pale blonde she'd pictured in her mind's eye. It was enough to set her over the edge. It wasn't the first time she'd considered him, of course. He'd featured a time or two in late night fantasies she fingered herself to in order to fall asleep over the last years. But fantasies were normal. Hell, she'd even pictured Harry and Neville fucking her in a few. Occasionally at the same time.

But he'd been different when he returned to Hogwarts after the War. He was harder, broader, sexier. He was quiet but confident. His childhood penchant for whining was nowhere to be seen. In short, he was hot as fuck and she'd certainly noticed. At first she berated herself for stooping so low as to lust after a man who was a blind racist. It made her skin itch to know that the thought of him fucking her as he called her a 'Mudblood' made her so wet she needed a change of knickers. She felt liked a deviant.

She could still remember the first night she'd been alone with him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as they sat, the only two in the Library, studying. Finally, he huffed and said, "Granger, I can see you, you know. Come out with it. Tell me what it is you are squirming to tell me so I can get back to my book."

"Umm..." she'd spit out in articulately. She stared at him dumbly as he put his quill down and got up from his table. He swaggered toward her - because that was the only way to describe his walk - and leaned his hip against her table.

"Or are you just looking? Eyeing the goods, perhaps," he smirked at her and she swallowed. Fuck, could he get any sexier? Still, she fought the attraction. Even when he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "What would Saint Potter say if he could read your dirty thoughts right now, Hermione?" she didn't give in but for the hitched breathing that gave her arousal away. When he walked away she was sure she'd dreamed the entire thing.

But after that, Draco pursued her. Not in the conventional way the Gryffindors do. He didn't send her roses or gifts. But he watched her. He even sent her a cryptic note or two. All were erotic quotes and all from Muggle literature. Her curiosity was piqued at that. The watching was what got to her the most, though. After one intense Potions class where he eye fucked her for nearly an hour she rushed to her room, pulled the curtains of her bed closed, and frigged herself until her fingers cramped. She knew, then, she couldn't hold out any longer. In fact, she couldn't even think of a good reason to try. So what if he was a former Death Eater. She wasn't going to marry him. Her desire to explore their obvious mutual sexual attraction was stronger than her desire to pretend she wasn't affected.

She sent him her first note that night. Quick and to the point: _Meet me in the Room of Requirement. Tonight. 10pm. _If she'd been thinking straight she would have been embarrassed that she didn't come up with something equally cerebral to reply to his advances. But there would be time for that later. After her need was sated.

The first time was quick, rough and so fucking fantastic she didn't even think her body would function after. But it did. Three more times. His cock was actually magic. She was sure of it. His tongue and his fingers too. In fact, every place he touched lit a fire she'd never known under her. But that was to be expected with passion, right?

However, things only got hotter and better as they continued to meet. For four months they had been fucking at every available moment and she still came so hard she saw stars every time he worked her to completion.

And the things he said to her. The dirty, nasty, toe-curling things he said. Not to mention the things she did with him that she never imagined even liking. The first time he held his strong hands around her neck as he pounded into her over and over was always fresh in her mind. Then there was his penchant for tying her up. She, Hermione Granger, let a former Death Eater tie her up, naked, and fuck her. And she loved every second of it. After a full day of being domineering and in control, she loved nothing more than submitting to whatever Draco had in store for her. It was freeing. It was...perfect.

But it was also coming to an end. The Leaving Feast and Graduation was around the corner. As much as she hated to admit it, more than her lust was involved in the equation now. Between bouts of fantastic sex she got to know Draco. She learned of his hopes, his dreams, his fears. She discovered that, even though he called her a 'Mudblood' when he fucked her into the mattress, he really only did that because he made her drip all over him. In reality, he'd given up any thoughts of blood purity when he saw her bleeding on his Drawing Room floor.

She discovered he'd been attracted to her since the Yule Ball. She learned that he wanted to be a Potions Master and had even earned a top slot in the Potions College of England, which just so happened to be five miles from the Charms College of England where she'd be continuing her studies. He'd told her how he hated going home and how, while his parents were toeing the line, they were little more than shells of themselves - unable to adapt to a world where blood purity was no longer relevant but unwilling to make themselves targets by stating their opinions plainly.

She, in turn, told him everything she could think of about herself. She'd never felt so free speaking with anyone. It was something she wasn't sure she could live without after school was done. She wasn't sure she could live without _him_.

She sighed and slipped out of the room she shared with the gossiping girls and she heard them snicker as she left. They probably thought she was jealous and upset but she didn't really care. In a few weeks she'd never have to see Lavender Brown again, and she was certainly fine with that.

Quickly, she moved through the castle up the familiar halls toward the Room of Requirement. He pounced on her the minute she entered the room. "Finally," he breathed against her neck as he nuzzled her sensitive skin.

"Draco..." she moaned as he made quick work of her clothes. She pulled at his with little success, until he smirked and vanished his clothes in one flick of his wand.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much. Now, fuck me..." she demanded.

"Bossy bint," he smiled against her as he lifted her right leg over his forearm and rubbed his aching cock against her wet folds. Less than a minute she'd been in there room and he already had her naked and moaning.

"Please, Dracooooooo," she moaned out the last syllable of his name as he thrust forcefully into her. Arching her back against the wall she met him thrust for thrust, the only sound in the room mutual moans and the slapping of skin.

"You like that, Mudblood?" Draco spat. "You like that massive Pureblood cock in your cunt?"

"Yesss," she hissed, her head lolling back as she began to feel her orgasm build. "Fuck me, Malfoy!"

"I am fucking you, Granger," he groaned. "I'm fucking you now, and I'll fuck you forever you dirty cock whore."

"Shit," she cried as she felt her pussy twitch. "Don't stop..." she was so close. So fucking close...

"Come on my cock. Come for me, Mudblood..." Draco demanded, his fingers biting into her thighs as his hips snapped fasted and harder against her.

"Ahhh, DRACO!" she cried out her body shaking as she twat clamped down hard around him. "Come inside me, Draco. You know you want to..." she slurred as her orgasm ebbed and flowed. She was barely conscious when he growled into her neck and shot his come deep into her depths as her body milked him dry.

She used the wall to hold her up as he lowered her to the floor and leaned against her, still trying to catch his breath. Her legs were jelly under her and she could barely think of anything but the pulsing of her eager pussy.

"Bed..." Draco finally said, gathering her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed that always greeted them in the Room of Requirement, even if they rarely made it there for the first time.

"Mmmm," she sighed in contentment as she slipped under the covers. It was, by far, the most comfortable bed she'd ever been in.

"And how was your day, dear?" Draco asked, smirking at her.

"Long," she sighed. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Hermione Granger is sick of school? Alert the media!" Draco said in a shocked tone. She just rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"The only thing I'll miss is you," she admitted in a small voice.

"Not Potthead and the Weasel?" he asked, retaining the humor of the moment.

"You know Ron and I barely speak," she said. "And Harry will always be there. I wouldn't be surprised if he visits me every week in Uni."

She looked down, building up the courage to finally talk about what she'd been tiptoeing around for weeks. "The only person I fear missing is you." She let out a deep breath and actually felt much better saying what she wanted to say aloud.

He was quiet for a moment, and when she looked up at him, he looked at her like she'd grown two heads. "Why on earth would you miss me?"

"Are you serious?" she snapped, sitting up. "All this time and you won't miss me at all?"

"Whoa, slow down, Granger. Of course I'd miss you. We are going to be in walking distance to one another next year. Did you honestly, think, after everything, I was just going to let you go when school ended?"

"Well," she started, scratching her head. "Yes?"

"For a smart girl, you are daft as fuck," Draco said with a good natured sigh. "Would I spend every single night with you if I wasn't head over heels in love with you?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. The smile spread across her face so bright she thought her cheeks would break. "I love you too, Draco."

"Come on," Draco said. "Let me show you just how much I love you and then we can talk about how to break the news to your precious Potter."

"Mmm, that sounds amazing," Hermione said, wiggling under him as his cock began to swell between her thighs. Harry would understand. He had to.


End file.
